User talk:Vladi Masters
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brothers page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:29, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: You're welcome. I'm still going to search for issues in your story. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'This is what it sounds like when doves cry']] 20:17, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Really? thanks. Any suggestions to make it better? My friend said that she thought the time pass was a little confusing, but i thought i did it right...--Masters 05:52, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Brother's Treasure I'm going to need to go back over the story first, but the Marked for Review template up top claims that there are some capitalization, punctuation, and story issues, so you might look out for those. I'll try to fix it up for you the best that I can, but my grammar isn't all that great. I'd recommend making a copy of your story, in case it gets deleted; if you don't have a way to save it then you can post it here: http://pastebin.com/ I'll be back and tell you what all errors I noticed soon :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 04:58, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :I went through and corrected everything I saw. There were a lot of instances where you capitalized brother when you didn't need to. There were also quite a few instances where you didn't add an apostrophe and had both a period and a comma right next to each other. I think I got it all fixed. Although you don't have to change them, I'd recommend removing most of the ellipses (...), because they are for dramatic pauses and when there are multiple instances of use then their effect diminishes. I hope I was of service :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 05:24, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, I understand now. I'd say that PoV changes are alright, the Tobit series is popular on here and they use PoV quite a bit. So, use whatever literary devices that you want to tell your stories :) I've corrected all the mistakes that I can, my grammar isn't the best and I don't want to make more mistakes than I end up fixing. Nice Danny Phantom reference by the way (I'm assuming your name is). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 15:54, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Hopefully it gets removed from review and is safe. I don't see any noticeable errors, so that's a good sign. Ah, sorry, that's pretty cool though! Vlad was awesome (that whole show was awesome). Best of luck, my friend :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 17:28, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Genre Listing Please only add categories to pages that are from the Genre Listing. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 06:45, June 5, 2015 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:46, June 5, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:48, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:43, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for one day for reuploading a previously deleted page after being warned. Please pay attention to warnings left on your talk page. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:52, July 1, 2015 (UTC)